Sleepy Surprise
by DaCherry
Summary: Edward wants to have sex with a sleeping woman. Bella, his wife, wants to watch. **Entry for TwiKinFest ** Please read through prompt and story warnings before continuing


**Prompt 105:** Somnophilia/Voyeurism. Edward wants to have sex with a sleeping woman. Bella wants to watch.

**Title:** Sleepy Surprise

**Rating:** NC17

**Content Warnings**: This story contains sexual relations between a sleeping woman + an awake man. Consent is given from the woman

Carlisle greeted us when we knocked on the door. "Edward, Bella, so glad you decided to do this." He took our coats, hung them in a closet next to the front door and led us to a living room. "Do you have your consent forms?"

"Here, Carlisle. They're already signed. Did she sign hers, too?" Bella asked.

Carlisle nodded."She did. I have a copy of her license and form for you, as well. I'll give it to you after."

"Thanks," Edward responded.

"Edward, you can just take a seat here. I'm going to show Bella to the watching room. Feel free to help yourself to a drink." Carlisle gestured to the bar. "Ready, Bella?"

Bella nodded and leaned up to kiss Edward. "Have fun." She smirked before following behind Carlisle

They walked down a short hall and stopped in front of a door. Carlisle turned to her. "Are you still on board with this?" he asked. "I can't stop it once it gets going."

"I'm all in, Carlisle," she forcefully replied.

He nodded, took out a key and opened the door. Bella was immediately surprised to see a very large screen TV on the wall. "You'll be watching from there," Carlisle said, pointing to a plush chair set a few feet back from the television. She sat and got comfortable as he handed her a remote.

"As you can tell, everything that's going to happen will be seen from here. If you click the TV on, all you'll see is a blue screen for now. Its motion activated, so when Edward opens the bedroom door, the camera begins recording and playing back to you. You did say you wanted a DVD of this to take home, right?"

"Yes, I did." She cleared her throat, half out of nervousness and half out of anticipation.

"The door automatically locks behind me. Only you can open it for the time being. There's water in a small fridge in the corner. Do whatever you want in here, Bella. Any questions?" She shook her head. "Then enjoy the show."

"Thanks," she said, and Carlisle left her alone. She got up to make sure that no one could open the door, just in case. After achieving that, she removed her shoes and sunk back into the chair. She turned on the TV and waited, watching the blue screen.

Carlisle moved back down the hall to retrieve Edward. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Definitely," Edward replied. He put down his glass and met Carlisle in the archway.

"Then follow me." Carlisle took the stairs next to the front door. They walked down a short way, stopping in front of a door with the number '3' on it. "No need to knock, she won't hear you anyway. When you're ready, just go on in. Any questions?"

"Are the provisions we requested provided?"

"Of course, Edward. Everything is as required. You'll see as soon as you're in there."

"Perfect. Thanks, Carlisle."

Carlisle walked away, and Edward opened the door. It closed behind him with a 'thunk'. The lighting was dim and some very low, soft music was playing from hidden speakers. For a moment, he wondered if Bella could hear it too. A quick glimpse showed him that any recording equipment was indeed out of sight.

In the middle of the room was a king sized bed. Fast asleep in the middle of the bed, seemingly without a care in the world, was a woman named Gianna. Gianna was the girl that Bella had chosen for this. She had told him she was stunning, but he wasn't sure what he would be getting.

She was laying flat on her back, had a girl next door face and long dark hair surrounding it. He couldn't see much of her, as the sheet was pulled right below her breasts. The small swells he could see through her tank top looking nightie proved she had a petite build. He sighed in relief. The girl was for both of them in a manner of speaking, and Edward was glad to see she fit the type he liked.

He grasped the sheet in his hands and pulled it lower, until it was off her body and the bed. She was shorter than Bella, he noted. If he didn't know for sure she was over eighteen, he may have thought she was too young to be here.

His cock had started straining in his pants, so he removed his pants and boxers in order to relieve the pressure. Again, he wished he knew where the camera was, so he could make sure Bella got a good eyeful of him lightly stroking his dick. After a few strokes, he removed his shirt and climbed onto the bed, straddling Gianna's chest.

Picking up her left hand with his right, he wrapped it around the base of his cock, holding it there while he brought her other hand to also grip his shaft. Using his hands to guide hers, he brought the tip of his dick to her mouth and rubbed it against her lips, leaving a trail of precum in its wake.

He let her hands drop to the bed and began tapping his cock in various places on her face, before parting her lips with the head of it and rubbing it against her teeth. From this angle, he could only push it into her cheek, forcing it to bulge out. He did this a few more times until he wanted more.

He backed away from her mouth, slid off her body and came to the bottom of the bed. Grabbing her ankles, he dragged her until her feet were at the bottom of the mattress. He made sure to keep her legs together as they were exposed by her sleepwear sliding up her back.

He came to the side of the bed and pondered what to do. He glanced around and noticed a horde of throw pillows in a corner, so he went and grabbed one. He shoved it under Gianna's shoulders, causing her head to roll back and her mouth to open. He climbed back up and straddled her head while he faced the bottom of the bed. With one hand he guided his cock into her now open mouth.

Bella took a deep breath and savored the sight of her husband's dick in the mouth of a sleeping woman. "That's right, baby. Fuck her mouth," Bella told him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She leaned forward to grab the remote and turn the volume up a bit more. She wanted to hear his dick moving in and out of her. She gasped as Edward moved forward, driving his cock deeper into her mouth.

When he got to a certain depth, Edward could feel Gianna's natural resistance at the back of her throat. She actually kicked her legs a little causing him to halt and verify she was still asleep. It wouldn't do for his fantasy if she woke up.

Once she quieted down, he slowly moved back and forth. When she struggled for air, he sighed and reluctantly pulled away from her mouth to allow her to breathe. She gulped in a lungful of air, before once again settling into a deep sleep. He forced his cock back into her throat and leaned forward over her, until he could feel himself buried to the hilt.

While steadying himself with one arm, he reached for the bottom of her sleepwear. He took the ends of her tank top nightgown into his hand and pulled it up until he could see her bare pussy.

Bella leaned forward in her chair, almost as if to get a better view. "Spread her legs, baby, I can't see anything but the top of her slit," she demanded, running her hand over her breasts. Knowing the door was locked, she made quick work of unbuttoning her shirt and caressing the bare skin. She's come to this, sans under clothes and in easy access wear. She kneaded and pulled on her nipples, elongating them. Watching as her husband leaned over and smelled Gianna's pussy.

The smell of her coconut body wash and pure feminine scent turned him on, and he couldn't help but thrust as deep as he could into her mouth. He could just make out her clit in its hood from here and decided to rain down kisses along the sides of her vagina. He tongued as much of her inner thighs as he could reach and across her abdomen, from hip to hip.

He slid his hands under her upper thigh until her knees were bent. He reached his hands further through her thighs, until his fingertips were on either side of her pussy. He pulled her lips apart slowly until he could fit his head in between her legs.

"Use your tongue, Edward…" As Edward pressed his tongue against Gianna's clit, Bella shoved her skirt up to her waist and ran her hand over her pussy, gathering the wetness before rubbing a few fingers over her clit in circles. She laughed when Gianna's legs tried to clamp shut, but quickly stopped when she saw Edward pick up the pace, basically bathing her clit with his tongue.

"Fuck, yes..." Edward said against Gianna's pussy. "You taste so good." He started to lap at her, alternating pressure and location until her legs were quivering with pleasure. He got into a rhythm of moving his cock in her mouth in tempo with tonguing her pussy.

He could hear Gianna moaning each time he pulled his cock closer to the edge of her mouth as she started to writhe in pleasure. He redoubled his efforts between his mouth and his dick, keeping her on the edge of orgasm. Her throat was squeezing his cock and her legs were squeezing his head when she finally bucked her hips and climaxed.

Bella's orgasm came on just as Gianna's did. When Edward pulled his cock out of Gianna's mouth, Bella decided it was a good time to grab some water. She got up to try and cool herself down just a little bit. She sat back down in time to see Edward open a drawer in the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube. She put the water on the table, spread her legs and put one hand back on her pussy and another back onto her breasts.

Edward poured some into his hand and began stroking his dick as he crawled in between Gianna's legs. He took her hands and held them against her sides. Once he had control of them, he shoved his dick inside of her. There had been so much foreplay and he had already been on edge when he got there, so he knew this wasn't going to take long. He increased his pace until he was pounding inside her.

All Bella could hear was the sound of slapping skin and Edward's grunts. She was thrusting three fingers inside of herself in time to each of Edward's thrusts. Her other hand was rubbing her clit. She could hear Gianna's voice, finally, squeaking and panting, but no words were said. Only the sounds coming out her proved that even her sleeping body couldn't deny pleasure.

Edward paused for a moment, putting his weight on his knee. He yanked on the top of Gianna's tank top until the straps broke. He bent forward and pulled a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it for a few strokes before moving over to the other one. He lavished them the same way he'd lapped at her clit.

He wrapped an arm around her again for leverage, but left his other one to yank on her already pointed nipples. He moved between her breasts, alternating between pulling them roughly and squeezing the whole breast with his hand.

Edward was fucking Gianna pretty roughly, and Bella loved every minute of it. She was pinching her nipples until they hurt, wanting them to look the way Gianna's did and wishing she was closer to the action. She noticed Edward's movements get jerky, so she increased the pace of the hand inside her until she screamed as her orgasm rushed through her at the same time that Edward pulled out if Gianna and came on her stomach.

She watched Edward go through a door to the side and heard water running. He came back into her view, grabbed his clothes and redressed. He glanced around before speaking. "I hope it was as good for you as it was for me, baby. I love you."

The screen went blue again after Edward left the room. Bella got up and washed her hands in the sink in the corner. She straightened her skirt, stepped back into her shoes and had just buttoned her shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, smoothing her hair into a ponytail.

"Hi," Edward said entering the room with Carlisle right behind him.

Carlisle stepped over to a small cabinet, opened it and touched a few controls on the player before stepping back to them with a DVD in hand. He put it in a case and handed it to Bella.

"Here's your souvenir."

"Thanks, Carlisle," she said, gripping the DVD in her hand.

Carlisle showed them to the front door. "We do a lot of other things here, too," he reminded them. "It's all consensual and everyone that participates is not only legal, their health is checked regularly."

Edward glanced at Bella before he responded, "We may be back, you never know. Maybe next time, I'll watch Bella have sex with a wide awake woman."

"We'll see," she answered and winked at Carlisle.

Edward held her hand as he led her to their car.

"Are we going to watch your DVD as soon as we get home or can we watch mine?" he asked.

"Yours?" She looked at him in confusion

"You didn't think I was the only one being taped, did you?"

"Oh…"

"I think we'll watch what you thought of your fantasy of me with another woman. Then we'll watch my fantasy of having sex with a woman while sleeping."

"Deal." She leaned up and kissed him before climbing into the car. He closed the door behind her and got behind the wheel.

**A/N: If you'd like to read more of the prompts + entries, visit **

** . **


End file.
